Paintball guns and/or markers have become quite popular in recent years for various practical applications. For example, paintball guns can be used in professional trainings, such as trainings for soldiers, policemen, security personals, and/or athletic participants. The success of training and/or competition may largely depend on how closely the paintball guns mimic and/or resemble the real firearms or semi-automatic hand guns.
A drawback for using a conventional paintball gun or marker in place of a real gun is that the physical structure and appearance of a typical paintball marker are different from real firearms and/or guns. Since a conventional structure of a paintball marker is different from the firearms and/or guns, operations as well as maintenance of a paintball marker can also be different from real firearms, guns, and/or rifles. For example, during an exercise, restoring a jammed paintball gun involves different operational procedures than the process of recovering a jammed firearm(s).